dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Rising 2 Mods/Spawning an Item with cItemPlacement
In the Dead Rising 2 PC version a player can edit PC files replacing items such as weapons and food, and creating new locations for items. Below is a tutorial on how this is done. __TOC__ Opening the datafile.big file First extract/open up the datafile.big file located in your Dead Rising 2 folder on your computer. See Dead Rising 2 Mods/Opening and recompiling files for full instructions on how to do this. Open Safehouse.txt Datafile.big should now be extracted/opened up. In the folder you extracted datafile.big to scroll down and open safehouse.txt. The default folder created for is datafile.big is /dead rising 2/data/datafile_big Safehouse.txt is where the game reads where all of the items are placed in the safehouse. Change a safe house bucket into the drill bucket The very first entry in Safehouse.txt is a Bucket: cItemPlacement Bucket { ItemName = "Bucket" Location = "2.495,-0.876,-8.313" Rotation = "-0.000,0.002,0.000,1.000" } This bucket normally spawns just outside of one of the Safe house large storage rooms. Down the hall from the security room and bathroom. Simply replace "Bucket" with "Combo_BucketDrill" twice, on the first and third lines: cItemPlacement Combo_BucketDrill { ItemName = "Combo_BucketDrill" Location = "2.495,-0.876,-8.313" Rotation = "-0.000,0.002,0.000,1.000" } Save the safehouse.txt file. Repack the datafile.big file as explained at Dead Rising 2 Mods/Opening and recompiling files, making sure the modified file is named datafile.big. Start the game. The Drill Bucket should be where the safe house bucket was before. All Items available to add A full list of all items is in data/datafile.big in the items.txt file. This list has been recreated here as a sortable alphabetized list: Dead Rising 2 Mods/List of items. Notice that the Bucket and Combo_BucketDrill are found on this list. Follow the steps above to add other items. The level modification mods which add items to areas use this same process. Selecting item locations To create a location of an item, an editor can: # change items in the game as above, or # edit existing mods files with items placed in new locations. # edit the coordinates then play to test the coordinates. Here we are going to edit the coordinates then play to test the coordinates. The location of the bucket is: "Location = "2.495,-0.876,-8.313" Location = "x-coordinate,y-coordinate,z-coordinate" X and Y coordinates: vertical placement Z coordinate: horizontal placement (up and down) Chuck's location to place items By activating debug mode and adding a text file, a player can activate a green positioning line. In this screen shot, Chuck is standing on the Drill Bucket. The coordinates are: :Local Player Pos 1.9, -1.1, -8.1 (Rot 1.7) The location of the bucket in safehouse.txt is: :Location = "2.495,-0.876,-8.313" The Local Player Pos coordinates helps give a general location to place items. Trivia See also * Dead Rising 2 Mods/List of items - list of items you can add to the game. Notes External links * Spawning an Item with "cItemPlacement" Forum tutorial which this tutorial is based upon.